Presently available traverse rods for supporting drapes cause esthetically objectionable uneven folding or unfolding of the drapes as they are closed or opened. It is accordingly the principal object of this invention to provide a traverse rod constructed for automatically evenly spacing the pleats or folds of drapes regardless of the degree to which they are opened or closed. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.